


It's worth (being human)

by wingsofaboy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Croatoan/Endverse, Anal Sex, Angst, M/M, PWP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 15:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3416213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsofaboy/pseuds/wingsofaboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Castiel è] un essere umano come tanti, destinato solo a uccidere e ad essere ucciso in quel mondo dove ormai la razza umana è alla sua estinzione, ma Dean ancora si volta verso di lui, ancora lo chiama, ancora lo cerca, ancora lo prega.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's worth (being human)

Sono fatti e ubriachi e stanchi, la faccia e la schiena macchiate di terra, polvere e sudore, ma continuano a toccarsi, a esplorarsi, a marchiarsi, le unghie che graffiano la pelle lasciandosi dietro una scia bianca che piano piano sedimenta, lascia il suo segno.

Dean gli morde la spalla quando Castiel entra dentro di lui – i loro corpi si muovono all'unisono, tremano, sbattono l'uno contro l'altro in un cozzare di pelle e bocche, le mani di Castiel stringono con forza i fianchi di Dean mentre si muove dentro di lui e lo apre e affonda, carne mortale nella carne mortale, lo sguardo un tempo limpido e tagliente annebbiato dal fumo che cerca nel'ombra i lineamenti dell'uomo per cui ha perduto le sue ali, i suoi poteri, la sua immortalità.

Dean gli stringe le braccia al collo, le labbra contro l'orecchio di Castiel e la voce rotta dal piacere e dal dolore e dal whiskey che geme: "Cas, Cas, Cas," una litania dettata dal ritmo delle spinte, non dissimile dalla voce che Castiel sentiva _prima_ , quando Dean si chiudeva in preghiera e invocava il suo aiuto. È quasi inebriante e quasi volgare come le due cose siano comparabili – come la voce di _quel_ Dean, retto e buono e puro, nonostante lui per primo non riuscisse a vederlo, sia così vicina e allo stesso tempo così lontana dalla voce di _questo_ Dean che uccide i suoi compagni e di giorno e di notte piange nel cuscino o implora Castiel di prenderlo e di sbatterlo contro il muro come se fosse una puttana qualunque scontando, in questo modo, i suoi peccati.

Castiel ha abbandonato tutto per Dean, ed è una soddisfazione e una rivincita, per quanto sporca, vile, bassa che sia, essere ancora alla fine di quelle preghiere. Castiel non è più niente, più nessuno; non è un Angelo del Signore ma allo stesso tempo non è caduto negli Inferi: è quella cosa che sta a metà, quell'essere che nei millenni si è trasformato da cellula e creatura senziente, che ha creato un corpo attorno all'anima e che lotta con le unghie e con i denti per un briciolo di tempo infinitesimale solo perché la propria impronta sulla sabbia non venga cancellata dalla prima onda.

Però è ancora alla fine di quelle preghiere. Un essere umano come tanti, destinato solo a uccidere e ad essere ucciso in quel mondo dove ormai la razza umana è alla sua estinzione, ma Dean ancora si volta verso di lui, ancora lo chiama, ancora lo cerca, ancora lo prega.

Castiel non ha seguito i suoi fratelli quando anche l'ultimo di loro ha lasciato definitivamente la Terra, solo per poter condividere una manciata di battiti di ciglia che ha tra le braccia, e quando Dean getta il capo all'indietro e viene, gli occhi chiusi, le mani che tremano, e chiama il suo nome – in quel momento Castiel pensa che, anche le la sua vita millenaria dovrà finire domani quando un proiettile troverà la strada per la sua testa, o un mostro quella del suo cuore, ne è valsa la pena.

Per Dean.

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per la quinta settimana al **COW-T5** @ [Mari di Challenge](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/), prompt: _Being Human_.


End file.
